letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas J. Ashwell
[http://www.youtube.com/user/mariomadness12 Thomas Plays], formerly Thomas J Ashwell, formerly mariomadness12, is a British Let's Player on YouTube. His current account was created on November 16th 2008, although he didn't start his Let's Plays until May 2nd 2011, when he began with Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Current Let's Plays A Shadow's Tale (Wii) 02/01/13 - ??/??/?? (22 Episodes+) Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (GCN) 21/02/13 - ??/??/?? (5 Episodes+) Halo: Combat Evolved (Xbox) 04/03/13 - ??/??/??' (4 Episodes+)' Disney's DuckTales (NES/GB) 30/05/13 - ??/??/?? (4 Episodes+) Current Versus' New Play Control! Pikmin (Wii) 09/03/13 - ??/??/?? (5 Episodes+) Past Let's Plays Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) 03/05/11 - 11/05/12 (64+ Episodes) Mario Kart Wii (Wii) 11/04/12 - 22/06/12 (39 Episodes) Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime (NDS) 13/07/12 - 15/08/12 (32 Episodes) Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) 29/06/12 - 24/10/12 (29 Episodes) Mario Kart: Double Dash (GCN) 15/08/12 - 31/08/12 (12 Episodes) New Play Control! Pikmin (Wii) 12/11/12 - 21/12/12 (15 Episodes) Wreck-It Ralph (Wii) 03/12/12 - 21/12/12 (17 Episodes) Donkey Kong: Jet Race (Wii) 01/01/13 - 09/01/13 (4 Episodes) Link's Crossbow Training (Wii) 14/01/13 - 18/01/13 (9 Episodes) Super Mario 64 (WiiVC) 22/01/13 - 24/03/13 (20 Episodes) Super Smash Flash 2 (PC) 21/02/13 - 28/02/13 (10 Episodes) Super Smash Bros. (WiiVC) 28/04/13 - 29/05/13 (12 Episodes) Completed Versus' Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) w/ BlueTanooki 18/08/12 - 02/03/13 (37 Episodes) Other Series' Super Smash Sundays Let's Demo Smash Bros. Legendary Battles Let's Stream Let's Mess Around On Future Projects (Underlined = Show Made) (Bold '''= Show Approved) *a boy and his blob *Asura's Wrath ' *'Banjo-Kazooie ' *'Banjo-Tooie ' *'Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge ' *'Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts ' *'Ben 10: Omniverse 3DS' *'Ben 10: Omniverse Wii U' *'BioShock ' *'BioShock 2 ' *'BioShock Infinite ' *'BioShock Vita ' *'Bravely Default: Flying Fairy ' *'Brütal Legend ' *'Bugs vs. Tanks! ' *'Castle Crashers ' *'Cut The Rope ' *'Cut the Rope: Experiments ' *'Cut the Rope: Time Travel ' *Deadpool *'Devil May Cry HD ' *'Devil May Cry 2 HD ' *'Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Special Edition HD ' *'Devil May Cry 4 ' *'DmC: Devil May Cry ' *'Dillon's Rolling Western ' *'Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger ' *'Disney Infinity ' *'Disney Universe' *'Disney's DuckTales ' *'Disney's DuckTales: Remastered ' *'Donkey Kong Country Returns ' *'Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D' *'F-Zero ' *'F-Zero GX ' *'Game & Wario ' *'Ghost Squad ' *'Gravity Rush ' *'Halo 2 ' *'Halo 3 ' *'Halo Wars ' *'Halo 3: ODST ' *'Halo: Reach' *'Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary' *'Halo 4 ' *ilomilo *inFAMOUS *inFAMOUS 2 *inFAMOUS: Second Son *'Injustice: Gods Among Us ' *'Kameo: Elements of Power ' *'Kameo: Elements of Power - Co-op ' *'Kid Icarus: Uprising' *'Kirby's Return to Dreamland' *'Kirby's Epic Yarn ' *'Learn with Pokémon: Typing Adventure ' *'LEGO Batman: The Videogame ' *'LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes ' *'LEGO City Undercover ' *'LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins ' *'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 ' *'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 ' *'LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures ' *'LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues ' *'LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey ' *'LEGO Marvel Super Heroes ' *'LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game ' *'LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game ' *'LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy ' *'LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars ' *'LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga ' *'LEGO The Lord of the Rings ' *LIMBO *'LittleBigPlanet ' *'LittleBigPlanet 2 ' *'Lost Planet: Extreme Condition ' *'Lost Planet 2 ' *Lost Planet 3 *'Luigi's Mansion ' *'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ' *'Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga ' *'Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time ' *'Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story ' *'Mario & Luigi: Dream Team ' *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *'Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games 3DS ' *'Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Wii U ' *'Mario Golf: World Tour' *'Mario Kart 7 ' *Mario Kart U *'Mario Party ' *'Mario Party 2 ' *'Mario Party 3 ' *'Mario Party 4 ' *'Mario Party 5 ' *'Mario Party 6 ' *'Mario Party 7 ' *'Mario Party 8 ' *'Mario Party 9 ' *'Mario Party DS ' *Mario Party 3DS *'Mario Sports Mix ' *Mario Strikers Charged *'Mario Tennis Open ' *'Mario Tennis: Power Tour ' *'Mario vs. Donkey Kong ' *Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again! *Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem! *'Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move ' *Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth *Marvel Super Hero Squad *Marvel Super Hero Squad: Comic Combat *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet *'Mirror's Edge ' *New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis *'New Play Control! Pikmin 2 ' *New Super Luigi U *'New Super Mario Bros. ' *'New Super Mario Bros. 2 ' *'New Super Mario Bros. U ' *New Super Mario Bros. U Challenge Mode *New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch *'Paper Mario: Sticker Star ' *PETA Games *'Pikmin 3 ' *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale *PokéMMO *PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond *Pokémon Dash *Pokémon FireRed Version *'Pokémon LeafGreen Version ' *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team *Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky *'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity ' *'Pokémon Ranger ' *'Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia' *'Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs' *Pokémon Rumble *'Pokémon Rumble Blast ' *Pokémon Rumble U *Pokémon X Version *Pokémon Y Version *Portal: Still Alive *Portal 2 *Portal 2 Co-op *Quantum Break *Quantum Conundrum *Rabbids Go Home *Rabbids Land *Rayman Jungle Run *'Rayman Origins ' *Rayman Legends *Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game *Shadow The Hedgehog *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: Swap Force *'Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed 3DS' *'Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Wii U ' *'Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie ' *'Sonic 2 Heroes ' *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle *Sonic and the Black Knight *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Sonic Battle *'Sonic Classic Heroes ' *Sonic Colors *Sonic Colors DS *Sonic Generations 3DS *Sonic Generations PC *Sonic Generations Unleashed Project *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Jump *Sonic Lost World 3DS *Sonic Lost World U *Sonic Riders *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic Free Riders *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sonic Rush *Sonic Rush Adventure *'Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)' *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I *‪Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II‬ *Sonic Unleashed *'Star Fox 64 3D ' *'Super Mario 3D Land ' *Super Mario 64 DS *Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World *Super Mario All-Stars - 25th Anniversary Edition *'Super Mario Galaxy ' *Super Mario Galaxy 2 *Super Mario Strikers *Super Mario U *Super Meat Boy *'Super Smash Bros. Melee' *'Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 100% The Subspace Emissary Runs' *Super Smash Bros. Wii U/3DS *TMNT: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '03 ' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Smash-Up *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time Re-Shelled *The Fancy Pants Adventures *The Last of Us *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past II *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Reborn *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *The Simpsons: Hit & Run *'The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct ' *The Wonderful 101 *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Backlist *Tomb Raider (2013) *Wii Play *Wii Sports *Wii Sports Resort *'Yarn Yoshi ' *Yoshi Touch & Go *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 *Yoshi's Island DS *Yoshi's Island 3DS *ZombiU LP Suggestions Leave suggestions in the form of a list for what games you would like to see my Let's Play! Type ~ ~ ~ ~ (with no spaces) to leave your signature! *Inazuma Eleven (DS) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Inazuma Eleven 2: Firestorm (DS) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Sonic 3D Blast (Mega Drive/SEGA Genesis) 'Infersaime' 16:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Metroid Fusion (Gameboy Advance) 'ShaunOfNintendo' 16:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Dragon Quest 9 (DS) 'ShaunOfNintendo''' 16:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *A Hat in Time (Undecided) GrandStarYoshi (talk) 17:02, June 9, 2013 (UTC) 13:01, June 9, 2013 (EST) Category:List of Let's Players